One design of chairs using a reclining mechanism is known as a high-leg design. In these types of chairs, the legs suspend the seat above a flooring surface such that one can see under the chair. In a chair having this styling, the ottoman is stored in a more-horizontal position (as opposed to a vertical position). One common problem of reclining mechanisms used with chairs of this styling is that the ottoman can drop relative to an ideal stored position. The weight of the upholstered footrest can cause the footrest to sag, resulting in an appearance of the chair that is less than ideal. The initial movement from a stored to a TV position of the ottoman in these types of mechanisms is downward, which allows the weight of the ottoman to cause sagging over time. This unwanted sagging increases with thicker, heavier footrests, and also with time as the more play enters the mechanism as the pivoting joints wear.